pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn Of The Pokemon League
Story Jon, Nate and Tyler walk into Verna Plaza. There are 4 big stadiums. Jon and Tyler look in amazement. They head over to the Pokémon Center. Jon and Tyler give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal. While they are healing, Jon, Tyler and Nate sit down. Suddenly a Pikachu runs and jumps on the table Jon, Nate and Tyler are sitting at. ''' Nate: A Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! Jon: I know whose Pikachu this is. It’s Mary’s. '''Mary walks over to Jon, Nate and Tyler. Mary: Good to see you all. When Pikachu saw you guys, he just wanted to say hi. Nurse Joy: Jon and Tyler, your Pokémon are healed. Jon and Tyler get up and go to Nurse Joy and collect their Poke Balls. Tyler: Thanks Nurse Joy. They both sit down at the table with Nate and Mary. Jon: So you got all 8 badges then. Mary: Yes, and so has Luke. Tyler: That’s good. Nate: Who’s that? Nate points at Ralph. Jon gets up and runs to him. Tyler, Nate and Mary do too. Jon: Ralph! Ralph: Hey, how you guys been. Tyler: We have been great thanks. A Venusaur walks up to Jon, Ralph, Mary, Tyler and Nate. Mary strokes Venusaur. Mary: How you been Venusaur? Venusaur: Saur. Jon: Is that Luke’s? Luke walks up to them. Luke: Sure is. Tyler: Awesome. So we have all got 8 badges. Jon: Yes, and I’m going to win this. Mary: We’ll see. Suddenly the lights go out in the Pokémon Center. Jon: What? The lights come back on and Jon notices Hunter M stealing Poke Balls out through the front door. Jon: Hunter M! Jon runs out. Tyler: He’s back?! Everyone else runs with Jon out of the Pokémon Center. Jon sees Hunter M placing a lot of Poke Balls in his cage. Hunter M sees Jon. M: I didn’t expect to see you here. Jon: Give them back. M: No. Jon: I’ve beaten you before. M: I now have more Pokémon. Tyler, Ralph, Nate, Luke, Mary, Pikachu and Venusaur are next to Jon. M: Seems like you brought back up. Wise plan. Hunter M sends out Tyranitar, Ursaring and Metagross. Jon: A Metagross?! Tyler: He’s got an Ursaring too now. Luke: We need to get the Poke Balls back. Nate sends out Raichu, Tyler sends out Hitmontop, Jon sends out Sudowoodo and Ralph sends out Poliwrath. Officer Jenny arrives. Jon: Your Poliwhirl evolved! Nate: This isn’t the time Jon. M: Hyper Beam! Tyranitar, Ursaring and Metagross use Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam is really big. Jon: Mimic Hyper Beam! Sudowoodo Mimics Hyper Beam, but Sudowoodo’s Hyper Beam is a lot smaller in comparison. Mary: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Nate: You too Raichu! Both Raichu and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and they connect with Sudowoodo’s Hyper Beam. The moves combine and cancel out Hunter M’s Pokémon’s Hyper Beam. Tyler: Hitmontop, Mach Punch! Hitmontop heads towards Ursaring using Mach Punch. M: Throw it back. Ursaring catches the Mach Punch and throws Hitmontop back at Tyler. Tyler: Hitmontop! Ralph: Poliwrath, use Focus Punch! Jon: Wood Hammer! Poliwrath and Sudowoodo head towards Ursaring, Tyranitar and Metagross using Focus Punch and Wood Hammer. M: All of you use Hyper Beam! All of Hunter M’s Pokémon use Hyper Beam and blast Sudowoodo and Poliwrath back to Jon and Ralph. Ralph: This isn’t working. Officer Jenny: You have to give up now Hunter M. Luke: Venusaur, use Energy Ball! Mary: Thunderbolt! Venusaur uses energy Ball and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and the moves collide and head towards Metagross. M: Meteor Mash! Metagross dodges the moves and uses Meteor Mash on Venusaur and Pikachu. Sudowoodo gets up slowly. All the other Pokémon are still on the floor. Jon: Taking peoples Pokémon is wrong, attacking my friends puts you in a bad place. Everyone, front and centre. Jon sends out Quilava, Bayleef, Heracross, Beedrill and Rhyperior. M: A fine collection of Pokémon. Jon: You aren’t getting them! Quilava, Fire Blast and Bayleef, use Leaf Storm! Quilava uses Fire Blast and Bayleef uses Leaf Storm. M: Hyper Beam! All of Hunter M’s Pokémon use Hyper Beam, destroying the Fire Blast and Leaf Storm. Mechanical arms grab Venusaur, Hitmontop, Raichu, Pikachu and Poliwrath and chuck them in a cage. Then a mechanical arm grabs hold of the cage and lifts it through the air. Jon: Quilava, destroy it using Flamethrower! Quilava uses Flamethrower on the arm while it is transporting the cage through the air, but nothing happens. M: There is nothing you can do! Bayleef gets angry and then light particles fly towards Bayleef. Jon: Bayleef? Is that a new move? Bayleef nods. Jon: Go for it, use Solar Beam! Bayleef launches Solar Beam at the mechanical arm and the arm breaks. The cage smashes on to the floor. All the Pokémon get out. M: You may have got them back, but I still have the other Poke Balls. I’ll make my retreat. Jon: No you don’t. Everyone, full power! Quilava uses Fire Blast, Bayleef uses Solar Beam, Heracross uses Night Slash on the ground, Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker, Beedrill uses Poison Sting and Sudowoodo uses Mimic on Solar Beam. The moves combine and hits Tyranitar, Metagross and Ursaring. The three Pokémon smashes into Hunter M, knocking them all out. Officer Jenny arrests Hunter M. Officer jenny: Thanks for your help. Have you entered the competition yet? Jon: We need to register? Nate: Yes. Everyone races to see Nurse Joy. Jon: Nurse Joy! Can we all register for the competition? Nurse Joy: Sure. If you give me your Pokedex’s and show me your badges, then I can enter you into the competition. Everyone shows Nurse Joy their badges and give her their Pokedex but Nate. Nurse Joy: You are all registered. You will all be sleeping in the same block. Mary: That’s okay. Nurse Joy: Here are your keys and good luck in the competition. Jon: Thank you Nurse Joy. Everyone leaves the Pokémon Center and head to the trainer’s village. They all enter their block and enter the main room. Michael and Zoey are in the room. Jon: Mum, Dad! Zoey: Hello their Jon. These must be your friends. Jon: This is Mary, Luke and Ralph. Zoey: Glad to meet you all. Mary: Nice to meet you too. We better get to our rooms. Everyone goes and chooses a room. After choosing a room, Jon goes to the front room where Zoey, Michael and Nate are. Jon: So, why are you guys here? Michael: We are here to watch you compete in the competition. Jon: What about my Pokémon if I want to use different Pokémon to battle in the competition. Zoey: We have all your Pokémon with us Jon. Just ask us when you want to switch up your Pokémon. Jon: Cool, thanks. Everyone enters the front room. Some fireworks shoot up into the sky. Tyler: So its begun. Jon: Our journey from New Bark Town to here. From Cyndaquil and Totodile, to Quilava and Feraligatr. This is a journey I’m never going to forget. Tyler: Neither am I. Mary: None of us will. Ralph: I hope we all face each other at some point in the competition. Luke: I’m sure we will. Ryan walks past the window. Tyler: No surprise Ryan is here. Jon: Only makes it bitter sweet when one of use beat him in the competition. Mary: And I’m going to win it! Jon: I am! Luke: We all are! Everyone laughs. Narrator: The time has come for the Pokémon League Competition. Jon and Tyler have arrived and met up with their friends. What will the league bring and what will be the outcome. Only time will tell. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Nate Mary Luke Ralph Hunter M Zoey Michael Officer Jenny Nurse Joy Pokemon Jon *Quilava *Sudowoodo *Bayleef *Beedrill *Rhyperior *Heracross Tyler *Hitmontop Nate *Raichu Mary *Pikachu Ralph *Poliwrath Luke *Venusaur Hunter M *Tyranitar *Metagross *Ursaring Category:Johto Travels Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon League